


vivamus, mi brute

by ahala



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Epistolary, Light Angst, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahala/pseuds/ahala
Summary: Antony struggles writing back to Brutus. (English translation below the Latin)
Relationships: Mark Antony/Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger
Kudos: 7





	vivamus, mi brute

Procul, Gallica nectit fringorem

linteos in fune qui complentur

aura ut linteo quinqueremium

secti malo ab magno pinatrorum.

Ingens nubes sunt quae erraverint pecude

Boreae borealia in caelos caerula.

Tuam Auelia nuntius tulit

epistulam hodie. Palimpsetum

merum in femoribus videtur

maior quam illa linteum, illae

carbasi bellicae, illi nimbi minaces;

Dico id non memorabilem esse, quod

non possim implere.

Away, a Gallic woman is hanging

damp linen on a rope line. Filling

with the breeze like quinquereme sails

cut loose from their great pine mast.

They are the thunderheads that strayed

from Boreas’ flock in the northern skies. 

A runner on the Aurelia brought me your

letter today. The empty parchment on my thighs

seems more colossal than those sheets,

those man o’ war sails, those storm clouds;

I say it does not matter, this empty page

that I cannot fill. 


End file.
